Freedom from distraction is an important consideration for workers' satisfaction with their office environment, and, in order to reduce the intelligibility of unwanted speech overheard in various office configurations, sound masking systems have been used. However, there is an ongoing need to increase users' acceptance of sound masking systems; to increase the usage of sound masking systems in setting other than offices; to improve their aesthetic appearance and integration with other systems in environments in which they are used; and/or to improve other characteristics of sound masking systems.